In this investigation, the hepatotoxicity of deuterium labeled chloroform (CDCl3) was found to be less hepatotoxic than CHCl3. This observation demonstrated that the metabolism of the C-H bond of chloroform is the rate determining step in the toxicity produced by chloroform. The methodology oulined in this report can be applied to study the mechanism of toxicity produced by other halocarbons.